


green is whorish (no, that’s orange)

by orphan_account



Series: the 25 days of midam [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Midam, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, Awkward Crush, Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, adam milligan is a little shit, i’ve seen the office too many times, kinda??, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam hated his job.Looking back on it, he had realized it a long time ago. But he was just realizing how much it sucked as he held his phone to his ear, listening to the directions— more like commands— from Michael, on the other.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: the 25 days of midam [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	green is whorish (no, that’s orange)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas Party.
> 
> heavy inspiration from the office :’))

Adam hated his job.

Looking back on it, he had realized it a long time ago. But he was just realizing how much it sucked as he held his phone to his ear, listening to the directions— more like  commands — from Michael, on the other. 

“Green streamers,” Michael stated, and Adam could hear as he did something on his computer. Too lazy to come out and get decorations with him, but clearly able to ridicule Adam for  every single thing he did wrong. Michael might have been top salesman, but that did not mean Adam was going to be literal  slave.  “You’re going to have to pick up some green streamers.”

“Oh, am I?” Adam muttered under his breath, although he was already searching the shelves for them. Michael might have been an asshole, but he had good taste in decorations. “I thought you said green was whorish-“

“No,” Michael snapped, and Adam could practically feel the man rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. “Orange is whorish. Just- just pick up the streamers. It’s not hard.“

“Sure. Whatever for you, Mikey,” It was a shame Michael was such a dick, because, Adam would admit, he was hot when he was angry. Or upset— or even scolding for that matter. Granted, he preferred it when the emotions weren’t directed at him specifically, but he wouldn’t complain.

“Don’t call me that.” More clicking from the other line. “Did you find the streamers?”

Adam grinned, licking up the green streamer and tossing it into the basket he was holding in the crevice of his elbow. “Yup, two packs of bright orange streamers, just for one Mikey Shurley.”

“God, I hate you.” Michael hissed, a thud emitting from Adam’s speaker. He had probably slammed his head against his desk in frustration— or whacked the phone on his head. Adam wouldn’t be surprised at whichever one it happened to be.

“It’s all apart of my natural charm.” Adam chuckled. Planning this party would be absolutely  dreadful . 

**Author's Note:**

> tomorrow is the last official day of this sigh
> 
> ily !! go read underneath it all :) update on that soon


End file.
